Lillies in the Grove
by Witches and Zombies R Us
Summary: A little bit of romantic fluff and angst...Elrohir and Elladan meet a mysterious girl in a grove and they vow to give her a better life...but tradgedy strikes.


Two brothers made their way through a pretty grove. Birds chirped at them merrily, but the brothers were solemn. Even the brother who was slightly shorter and smiled easily had a serious expression on his face. They were almost identical, from their long dark hair, to their clear blue eyes, to their pointed ears.   
They finally came upon what they were searching for. It was a small grave. The words on the stone were fading, but they were forever imprinted on the minds of the two brothers, for they had made the stone themselves.   
  
She remains in our hearts always. We loved her. Rest in peace, Lily.   
  
The taller leaned down and placed his armful of flowers on the small grave. Lilies for their Lily.   
"The years have brought much change to the world, but this place remains ever the same. My heart still aches for her, Elrohir. Do you remember her smile?"   
"The smile that would chase the gloom from your heart, make the sun come out during a strong rain, and make the world seem a better place. Yes, Elladan, I do remember her smile."   
Elladan sighed and lowered himself to the ground. He sat beside the small grave and allowed the memories to overtake him.   
"It was so many years ago, Elrohir. And yet not so long at all, in terms of an Elf's lifespan..." He shook his head. "That day when we first met her, that was the most amazing day of my life..."   
"Ay brother." Elrohir sat on the other side of the grave. "It was an unforgettable moment that will last for all time."   
"I remember how the sun shone that day..."   
  
The two brothers left Rivendell to ride, and to enjoy the scenery around them. They traveled a bit farther than usual that day, and came upon a small grove. There they saw the most beautiful woman, wandering amongst the flowers. She was thin, but not too thin. He rich brown hair was caught in the breeze and occasionally, when coming in contact with her soft wet lips, would stick to them. She would every so often grab the offending strand and tuck it behind her ear. Her long tapered fingers would every so often reach out and pinch a flower from its stem, hardly disturbing the surrounding flowers. Her eyes, when casting over the brothers, flashed a brilliant see green, as though a fire burned behind them. She was captivating, her fluid movement unforgettable.   
The brothers were both captivated. Both were speechless and paralyzed, until they saw the girl fall.   
Elladan was the first to recover, and he dismounted. He ran to her side. "Are you all right, lady?"   
She looked up and he looked into her sea green eyes and saw there confusion.   
"Who are you? Have you come to take me away?"   
"No, lady. What happened to you?" He could see blood now, sliding down her forehead.   
"They...they took me away, but somehow I managed to run...my own parents, they sold me!" She buried her face in Ellandan's chest and began to cry.   
"Elrohir!" he cried.   
Elrohir dismounted and walked over to the woman.   
"Lady, please do not cry. Someone more beautiful than the flowers she carries does not deserve to be saddened. Tell me, what troubles you heart so?" He stroked her hair.   
"They sold me!" The girl seemed calmer due to Elrohir's attentions. Elladan stifled a sigh; his brother, always the charmer...   
"Who sold you?" Elladan asked.   
"My parents..." The girl looked up at him. "I don't feel well." And she passed out.   
Elrohir caught her, and took her back to the horses, seating her upon his.   
"What kind of parents would sell their own flesh and blood?" he said, confusion written across his impeccable features.   
"Sometimes humans have little room for love of others in their hearts," Elladan said sadly. "We must take her back and help her."   
"Yes, she needs to rest, and then we shall let her live with us, so that she may enjoy happiness." Elrohir mounted behind the woman and held her close, so that she would not fall.   
Elladan felt a surge of jealousy, but calmed it. It was just a woman, a mortal woman...   
"Do not become too attached to her, Elrohir," Elladan warned. "Father may not appreciate such guests. We may have to take her to a village, and find her a home with people who will care for her."   
Elrohir would never part from this woman; he knew it in his heart. But he did not voice this to his brother.   
"Then that shall be our road, brother. To a mortal village." Elrohir reluctantly nodded.   
"After we have tended to her. I do not wish her to die from that wound on her head, or the fever that seems to have set in."   
Elrohir nodded, and after Elladan had mounted the brothers rode to Rivendell, carrying a mortal woman.   
After coming to the stables, Elladan quickly dismounted and gathered the woman in his arms. He headed off towards the healers, praying that she had enough strength in her to make it. Elrohir was shocked at the forwardness that had now taken his brother. He realized how far his brother had traveled while he was lost in his thoughts, dismounted, and hurried after him.   
  
The following day, the girl woke and saw two handsome men, one on either side of her. She was confused for a moment, until memories of the previous day flooded her mind.   
"Oh!" She said, and tried to sit up. "Where am I?"   
Elrohir was quicker to answer and Elladan stifled a sigh.   
"You were hurt, and so we brought you here, to the house of Elrond, so that you may heal."   
"You...You wanted to help?" She peered at both of them, so similar in appearance. "Are you elves? Why would you help me, when even my own parents sold me off?" The girl looked utterly confused and lost.   
"We are elves, yes," Elladan replied. "We found you injured in that grove yesterday, and we could not leave you to die alone, like that."   
"What your parents did shocks my brother and I. We cannot conceive why someone would rid you from their lives, sweet child." Elrohir picked up her hand.   
Two spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "They needed the money, I suppose. I was sold off as a slave. I would have worked gladly for them...But they chose the other alternative." A tear slid down her cheek.   
"I am Elladan," Elladan said, unable to bear seeing her sorrow. "And this is my brother Elrohir."   
She picked her hand from Elrohir's grasp and brushed the tear away, embarrassed.   
"My name is Lily." she said quietly.   
"The flower that all other flowers are envious of." Elrohir smiled.   
Lily smiled sweetly. "Where will I go, when I am well?"   
"We will take you to a village and hopefully someone there will look after you," Elladan replied   
"Which they most certainly will. You are too kind hearted to turn away." Elrohir added.   
Someone came to stand in the doorway, and without words Elrohir knew he was needed somewhere else.   
"Alas, I must part with you for now. Get some rest. I shall return." He leaned up and kissed her forehead, which had cooled.   
Elladan watched his brother retreat, leaving him alone with the woman. He had no clue of what to say to her.   
"Are you all right?" Lily asked.   
"What?"   
"You have a funny look on your face," she said. "I thought that something was wrong."   
"No, I am fine. I was worried for you, while you slept. We thought that you might not make it. I am glad that you did." Elladan hoped that his words did not sound as incredibly silly to her as they did to him.   
"Thank you for your kindness," Lily said, touching his cheek briefly.   
"I must go," Elladan said. "Get some rest." He rose and left, thinking himself a complete fool for not staying with her. She did need rest however, and he consoled himself with that fact.   
  
Elrohir chuckled and startled his brother out of his thoughts.   
"Oh brother, so uncomfortable around women. Even fair Lily. We may be the same in appearance but certainly not in mind and spirit."   
Elladan smiled fondly. "Well, brother, how did you fare when you were alone with her the first time? Any better than I?"   
"I suppose it could be said so." Elrohir smiled cheekily.   
  
He had returned later that night, knowing that she would be asleep. He only wished to at least gaze upon her one last time. She was, however awake.   
"Lily, should you not be resting?" he asked, quietly.   
"I have slept enough." she replied after jumping in alarm.  
"I am sorry I startled you." He walked into the light cast by the candle and she could see it wasn't Elladan, but Elrohir who had come to see her. She smiled softly.   
"It's alright."   
He sat beside her and again held her hand. He kissed it and looked into her eyes. She bit her lip. Gently he took his thumb and brushed the lips out from under her teeth.   
"That is not a good habit Lily." He spotted a tiny tear in the flesh.   
He leaned over and kissed her, soothing her lip with his tongue.   
Lily pulled back and there was a shocked expression on her face. "You are very bold, Elrohir."   
"Ay, I am. Some of my people believe me rash, for I decide quickly on what I want. They take for granted they have all of eternity."   
"Whereas I do not." Lily smiled ruefully. "Some of my people do not act quickly enough...But I fear you act too quickly, Elrohir." She was flattered by his attentions, but she had met him only yesterday. It was too sudden for her liking, and she had a feeling that he did not want a long-term relationship. She was mortal, and he was an elf.   
Elrohir understood this as a rejection and stood.   
"Sleep well Lily." he said softly and swept from the room.   
  
"She rejected you? I am surprised. I did not know that," Elladan said with a chuckle. "Were you ashamed to admit it, Elrohir?" he teased gently.   
"Indeed Elladan. I was. I have never received rejection before. It was a new occurrence for me."   
Elladan smiled wistfully. "Lily certainly taught both of us many things..."   
  
"We will take you to a village tomorrow, for then you will be fully recovered," Elladan informed Lily. She was standing on a balcony observing the peaceful world around her.   
"I will hate to leave this place. It is so beautiful,"   
As are you, Elladan thought, but he said no such thing. Instead, he said "My brother and I will accompany on your journey."   
"Oh." Elladan could not tell if she was pleased or disappointed. Disappointed that I will be there with my brother? He sighed.   
"Is something the matter?" Lily asked, puzzled by his sudden sigh.   
"No, lady." He heard light footsteps and knew that his brother approached.   
Elrohir stood in the doorway, prepared with his traveling clothes. He refused to look into her eyes, which were so very misleading. In fact he cast no glance in her direction at all.   
"Are we prepared?"   
"Yes, everything is ready for our departure tomorrow." Elladan glanced once more at Lily's face, and then retreated from the room.   
"Elrohir, why won't you look at me? Did I anger you, before? I am sorry."   
"No, I am afraid that I have angered you." Elrohir stammered, and finally let his gaze rest on her shoulder.   
"Of course you haven't angered me! I was just startled, is all." She gave a sweet smile.   
Elrohir smiled in return and finally dared to look at her face.   
"Come we must away." He offered her his arm.   
Lily took it and allowed him to lead her away.   
  
The rode on three white mounts, the pride of Rivendell's stables. They were heading for Bree, it being the closest village to their home. Before they had even left the Elven territory Elrohir was beginning to plan times when he would go and visit Lily, the mortal beauty. He had decided that after she had forgiven him, he would court her, and win her affections rather than take them.   
Elladan could see that his brother was obviously intent on courting the lovely girl and could not help but feel jealous. After all, his brother could have whatever he wanted with the great amount of charm he possessed...   
Elladan decided he would not let Lily go without a fight. This time, he would try to make an impression.   
Lily looked back and forth between the two brothers with a confused expression. "You two look so gloomy! Is there something bad about this village we're going to?"   
"Nay, it is one of the better villages in Middle Earth Lily, but I already feel the loss of your smile in Rivendell."   
Lily blushed slightly. "Elladan, you are too quiet!" she exclaimed.   
"Pardon, lady," Elladan said, coming out of his gloomy thoughts.   
Lily laughed. "I was only teasing! You are the strangest brothers I have ever met, who look so alike and yet are so different! But you are both very sweet."   
Elrohir smiled and noted the setting sun.   
"This seems a good camp." he said, noticing a clearing.   
They dismounted and set up for the night. "It has been a long time since I slept outside under the stars," Elladan remarked.   
"It seems so romantic," Lily said dreamily.   
Elrohir sat out of her view and gazed as the light from the sky caressed her. She was the picture of beauty.   
"Yes it is quite romantic. I do not understand how some may take this view for granted." His gaze never wavered from her.   
"I don't know either." Lily settled down and closed her eyes. "Good night, my elves."   
"Good night, sweet Lily," Elladan murmured. He covered her with a blanket. 

"May your dreams be as beautiful as you are." Elrohir said and kept watch.   
  
"We did not know her long, now that I think of it," Elladan said sadly. "Maybe I should have thought..."   
"No brother, we could not have known." Elrohir forced his brother to stray from thoughts of blame. "No one could have known what they would do."   
  
Elrohir's ears picked up a sound that was not part of the night's melody. It was the sound of heavy footsteps. Heavy mortal footsteps. He stood and picked up his bow, notching an arrow. He walked slowly around their camp, with stealthy glances in each direction to try and find the danger. He glanced at the sleeping woman and sighed, his heart warming at the sight of her. This, however, left an opportunity for the enemy, and he felt the sting of an arrow in his back.   
"Elendil!" He cried loudly, hoping to wake his brother. He shot a blind arrow into the dark before he collapsed.   
Elladan heard his brother's cry and jumped to his feet. He saw the men surrounding him and watched in horror as one shook the sleeping Lily awake and grabbed her roughly.   
He did not think, he simply reacted. He took up his bow and aimed it. The arrow went through the captor's arm, but not before he stabbed Lily through the heart.   
"If we can't have the girl then no one will," he sneered, and his party retreated. Elladan was too wracked with grief to chase after them.   
"El...Elladan." Lily choked out, still alive, but barely. "Is he all right? Are you...all right?"   
"I am fine, and Elrohir will be all right," Elladan said. He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Lily..."   
"Shh, please. It is better this way. I saw the way I made you two grow apart. You may have your peace now, and be with your brother. I will go and dance in all the gardens of the sky. Please, be happy for me!"   
"I am...Elrohir!" Elladan went to his brother. "Elrohir, wake up, please..." He knew that his brother would never forgive him if he did not have the chance to say goodbye.   
Elrohir felt his brother shake him, and lifted his head. He could feel the arrow tip shift in the muscle of his back.   
"Lily..." he said, his first worrying surfacing.   
"She is dying, Elrohir. Can you move, to come and say goodbye?"   
Elrohir nodded and crawled over to where the dying woman lay.   
"Sweet Lily. I have failed you." He buried his head in the crook of her arm.   
"No one has failed me!" she said. Her voice was becoming fainter. Elladan took her hand in his.   
"You showed me kindness, both of you, and for that...I love you both. You gave me your affection when I thought that everyone had turned against me...No, you have not failed me. I love you."   
"I love you, too," Elladan said.   
"I too have loved you, since I first saw you."   
Her eyes began to close. 

"Be at peace, love of Imladris." Elrohir said, and kissed her lips once more. Elladan smoothed back her hair.   
"Be happy, both of you. Follow your hearts, for they are noble." And with a smile upon her lips, Lily passed away.   
  
"And we buried her here, in the very grove we found her," Elladan said with a sigh. He could feel tears in his eyes but they did not fall. "I hate to leave this little grove behind."   
"I know that when we leave these shores, a piece of me shall rest here, with her." Elrohir nodded.   
"She will forever remain in my heart." Elladan rested his hand briefly upon the stone.   
  
She remains in our hearts always. We loved her. Rest in peace, Lily.   
  
"And I will never forget her, no matter what happens over Sea."   
"She told us both to move on, but I could not. It feels too much like treachery."   
"She would not think so, I doubt," Elladan said. "She would want us to remember, but not to grieve eternally." "She was like that. Us before her. Oh, how I miss her! Every passing moment."   
"And now, we must say goodbye, this time forever." Both brothers shed a tear, and then mounted their horses. They left the grove that day, and left behind their free will to love. Though she had been in their eternity for so short a time, nothing had effected them so greatly, and nothing ever would again in the years to come. Forever would their hearts lay beneath the flowers of the grove, with Lily, the simple flower.


End file.
